Coming Together in one whole story!
by MyxLittlexTohma
Summary: Final Fantasy X and X2, F.M.A, Fruits Basket, Gravitation, Suikoden 3 are all brought together to form a story
1. Fruits Basket and Final Fantasy's meet

**Bring Us All Together**

Anime brought together in one story!

**Anime featuring in the the story:**

Gravitation

Suikoden III

Inuyasha

Fruits Basket

Final Fantasy X 

Final Fantasy X-2

_**Chapter One**_

Yuki Sohma from Fruits Basket is in the middle of the woods, with Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda. "So, what if we **are **lost, it's your fault, you damn rat!" Kyo hollered as Tohru watched them, she was sitting on a boulder.

Yuki had an annoyed look on his face. "We're probably lost because you gave the wrong directions, and here we thought you knew where you were going! Stupid cat!" Yuki complained, Kyo tried landing punches on him, but unfortunately, he misses.

"Um, Yuki, Kyo, let's not fight." Tohru spoke as she stood up. Kyo and Yuki looked at her and turn to face her. "We're sorry miss Honda." Yuki apologized.

"Oooh! I'm having sooo much fun!" yelled out a girl's voice, she was runing and ran into Tohru. "Ah! I'm sorry, I was in the way!" Tohru apologized as she kept bowing her head. "Oh, no, I should apologize, I wasn't quite paying attention." the girl replied. "Oh, ok." Tohru spoke.

"Who might you be?" Yuki asked the girl who looked at him. "Oh, hi! I'm Rikku!" the girl answered. "Rikku! Where did you go?" a voice called out for Rikku. "Oh! Yunie! Over here!" Rikku called back, two other girls came in through bushes. "Don't be runing off, Rikku." another spoke, she wore a black outfit, and she had greyish hair, she wore chain-like figures on her pants.

"Awww, Paine, you're so crewl, you never let me have any fun!" Rikku complained, the other girl had short, brown hair, and her eyes were a little different, one eye was blue and the other was green. she wore, short shorts, and a long skirt-like clothing on the side, and she wore a belt around her waist, and she wore a white tunic, her hair in the back looked like it was braided, her name was Yuna.

"Oh, are you lost to?" Yuki asked. Yuna and Paine both looked at Kyo who had orange hair, and looked quite angry, then to Yuki, who had grey hair, and wore a school-like uniform.

"No, well, yeah." Yuna answered, she looked over to Tohru who also wore her school uniform. "Oh, you three aren't from here, where are you from?" Paine asked. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru looked at eachother. "Tokyo." Kyo answered. "Where? Never heard of Tokyo, Where's that?" Rikku asked. "Uh, well, it's a. . . .city." Tohru responded.

"Where are you from? You three where funky clothing." Kyo asked, as Yuki gave him an evil glare. "Spira, we're from Spira, well, you probably never heard of it, it's where we came from. . . .It's a wonderful place." Yuna replied to the asked question.

"Since we're all here, how about we all try to find our way out of these woods?" Tohru kindly asked the other group. "Yes, sure, we'd like that." Yuna replied. They all tried finding they're way out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(creating things are fun, like, making these little doujinshi things, probably didnt spell it right, but WHO CARES)**_

_**Chapter Two**_

"Great, now I'm stuck here with you." Eiri spoke as Shuichi was figuring out how to get out of the woods, they were of course lost. "Well, **I'm** happy that we're stuck here together!" Shuichi hollered. Eiri looked disgusted. "Great, how am I going to finish the deadline?" Eiri spoke in his mind, he looked at another who was coming towards them.

"Someone in armor?" Eiri spoke, Shuichi stood on his feet from knelting down. "Maybe he knows how to get out of here." Shuichi wondered. "Damn, I wander where I am. . .Oh? Is someone already here?" A girl's voice spoke. "Well, sounds more like a female than a male." Eiri replied.

"Oh it is, we shall ask if they know how to get out of here." the woman replied to the five men who followed her. "M'lady, I kinda think they are lost, but if you want to give it a try, than, I'm ok with that." A little kid had spoke, they came out to where Eiri and Shuichi stood. "We ask if you know how to get out of here." the girl spoke.

She had white-silver hair and she wore armor, and the five men who followed her as well are dressed in armor. "Sadly no, I wish I knew, but we are lost." Eiri spoke to the female. "Well, thanks for that comment. I am Chris Lightfellow, leader of the knights of Zexen." "What? Zexen, never heard of that." "Shuichi, shut up. Hello, I'm Eiri Yuki, and this is Shuichi Shindou." "This is Borus, Percival, Louis, Salome, Roland, and Leo." Chris announced the names of the knights.

"Well, shall we travel together?" Chris asked Eiri. "Well, its better than being alone with this lunatic." Eiri spoke as he took the cigarette from his mouth and threw it on the ground. Chris and the knights sat down on a boulder.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Shuichi said as he stared at the knights and the woman in armor. "Is there a reason why you are staring at me? Yound, pink-haired fellow?" leo asks Shuichi as Shuichi quickly jumped into sitting position, looking straight. "No, certainly not!" Shuichi said stiffly.

"You both seem annoying." Percival gave an annoyed look. "Man, this is going to be **really** annoying." Percival thought to himself. Chris stood up and looked around. "Borus, come, I'm going to go look around in the woods, Louis, stay here with everyone." Chris demanded as Borus stood and left with Chris.

"She is going on her own?" leo said, he looked at Salome and Roland. "What?" Roland asked leo. "Is there a problem?" Salome asked. "No." Leo spoke as he turned to face another direction, watching Shuichi. "He really **is** stupid." was the last thing leo spoke.

Chris and Borus came back after twenty minutes, but they came back with a couple other people. One, a long silvered-hair guy with puppy-like ears, a woman with armor and a huge boomerang, a monk with a staff, a small animal cat-like demon with two tails, and a girl with a green sailor uniform with a bike, and a small person with a fluffy tail.

"So, brought more people?" Salome asked Chris as she came further. "Well, we kinda found eachother." The girl in the sailor uniform spke. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, and this is Sango, Miroku, Shippo. Inu-Yasha, and Kirara." Kagome pointed to everyone in her party.

"Lost too I suppose?" Shuichi asked as he studied to Miroku and Sango. "You're not a pervert are you?" Sango asked Shuichi as she held onto her boomerang made of bones. "N-no, not exactly, I will never be a pervert, what a nice thing to say!" Shuichi literally hollered.

"Good, because, I already have to put up with **one** pervert." Sango said as she gave an evil glare to Miroku. "Oh, don't be so rash Sango." Miroku said smiling. "What a complete idiot." Shippo said under his breath. "Inu-Yasha? What's with those ears? Are they real?' Percival and leo both said as they came closer to Inu-yasha.

"NO TOUCHY!" Inu-Yasha hollered, not allowing the two knights play with his ears as Kagome did a long time ago. "OH! You wanna fight?" Leo asked Inu-yasha as he smiled. "I'd be happy to!" Inu-Yasha said as he pulled out his Tetsusaiga. "WOW! Look at his blade!" Percival surprisingly said. "But it looked normal when it was in it's shief!" Borus said as he watched them.

"Inu-Yasha, SIT!" Kagome hollered, Inu-Yasha quickly fell face first onto the ground. "Y-you! Wha...huh?" Shuichi looked at Inu-Yasha and then to Kagome, trying to figure out how she did that. "How did you...How did you do that with one word?" Shuichi asked as Kagome smiled.

"Well, a spell is kinda placed on him, when I say s-i-t then he'll immediatly fall." Kagome tried explaining. "I wish I could do that to Shuichi, maybe he'd shut up." Eiri mumbled, tempting to hit Shuichi in the head. "What was that you said? Yu-yu-yu-yu-yu!" Shuichi tried finishing the word, but was knocked into a spring.

"I don't remember there being a spring. Maybe it's a hot spring." Sango and Kagome both said as they looked upon the bushes. "Let's go check it out, hey Sango?" Kagome said as they stepped around the bushes, not letting the others know where they went.

"Oh yes! This is a hot spring, it's about time we get to relax!" Kagome said, stepping into the spring after Shuichi got out. (don't ask how Shuichi dissappeared)

**(that was the end of that, WOW, I'm finally updating stories, I've been ignoring fanfiction for a long time, but finally came to it and started updating things)**


End file.
